Ring of Fire
by bigfish05
Summary: Ron and Draco need to redefine their relationship. Ron/Draco, slash


Title: Ring of Fire

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Word Count: 800

Warnings: angst, boyloving, schmoop

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic. Everything is only made up by me and I'm making no profit with this story.

Summary: I thought of it as four different drabbles, but you can also connect them to a little ficlet about how Draco's and Ron's relationship changes over the years.

Notes: Okay, so Ron/Draco is my guilty pleasure, I admit it, lol It's my first time writing in the HP fandom, so humor me. It's unbeta'd, so beware of the typos

- - - - -

Ron doesn't really like Hogwarts. You'd expect otherwise, of course, but it is how it is and Ron can't change it. It's his first year and he doesn't really know anyone here yet, except for Harry and Hermoine. Of course he knows their names, knows in which house they are and with what people they usually hang out with, but he doesn't really know them.

Not like he knows Draco Malfoy, really.

Ron knows that he's a git that's treating Ron and his family like they're the lowest scum on earth. He's an arrogant bastard who thinks that money can give you everything and that he's the most awesome bloke in town, but really, he's not. He's stupid, his hair looks odd, he's too skinny, his face is ugly and he stinks.

Ron hates Draco, Draco hates Ron. Draco is a student at Hogwarts. So Ron hates Hogwarts. It's only logical.

* * *

Neither Ron nor Draco know why and when it changes what they do – changes from hateful stares to absentminded glances, from words meaning to hurt to words that are muttered half-heartedly and in bypassing. It's like they lost the thing that somehow bound them together: the hate, the anger, the constant fighting. They seem sick and tired and they ignore each other, they don't fight and they hardly hurl insults at each other anymore. They're living next to each other, without really recognizing the other's existence any longer, like two enemies who forgot the reason why they used to hate each other in the first place.

Ron's friends think he finally got over his anger management issues.

Draco's followers think that he finally made the Weasel shut his mouth forever.

The teachers think they're making progress.

They both feel like they've taken a step backwards, like they have to redefine their relationship.

* * *

When Draco turns sixteen, he had kissed one girl and one girl only. And that had happened just once, by total accident as well. At least from his side. But Pansy can be a tricky bitch when she wants to be, didn't get sorted into Slytherin for nothing.

And yeah, he can still hear his father's voice in his head, telling him over and over again how he has to uphold the reputation of the Malfoy family: find himself a girlfriend at school, lead on his house, be snarky and witty and insult every Red- and Scarhead that comes his way.

But really, Draco is perfectly fine with how things are. Just because he only ever kissed one girl doesn't mean he didn't kiss other people a lot. Or one person in particular.

Apparently, Ron's definition of a birthday present is to tackle Draco down to the bed in the Room of Requirement and rip his expensive shirt in half, while Draco wraps his legs around Ron's middle and draws him closer to his body until they're perfectly aligned, chest and groins touching and making him feel lightheaded and giddy all of a sudden.

And when Ron leans over him, grinning at Draco with that familiar but still wicked gleam in his eyes, just before he bends down and starts kissing Draco again and again and then some, Draco decides that he likes the fact that he's only ever been really kissed by one person just fine.

* * *

Ron likes to say that Draco's like ice. Cold, hard and when it gets too thin, you can easily break through it and drown. That's just how Draco is to Ron: No emotions, no signs of weaknesses, so composed all the time and never telling you what he really thinks, aside from insults. But when you manage to break through the surface because you took one step too far, reaching the places where it's too thin to hold you up any longer, you fall into deep, freezing water. Ron's no poet, so he can't put it into words, but what he finds under Draco's cold and superior surface is swallowing him down and not letting him up again. It hurts like thousands of needles pinching through your skin at the same time and Ron never manages to drag himself out of it.

Ron is, obviously, like fire. All heat, power, rage, danger and so much passion that it consumes you and burns you down to ashes. He's always showing his emotions, always giving everything and not holding anything back, never afraid to show his weaknesses, not even in front of Draco. Fighting him is like trying to stop a raging fire with your own bare hands – you can try, but you'll lose. Fucking him, loving him, only drags you farther into the fire, which burns all your walls and bearings down, strips away your defenses till your completely exposed, naked. You can't find your way out of it again.

Ron also likes to say that fire melts ice.

- - - - - -

The End.


End file.
